1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present system and method relate to organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the present system and method relate to organic light emitting display devices with an anode electrode that covers a first portion of an extension of a drain electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the flat panel display device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Examples of the flat panel display device include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device. Compared to the LCD, the OLED has many advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED display device can generally be made thinner because the OLED display device does not require a backlight. In the OLED display device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons and thereby cause a light of a certain wavelength to be emitted.
A transparent organic light emitting display device that includes a transparent window positioned in a transparent region and pixels positioned in a display region has been developed. In the transparent organic light emitting display device, objects or images located opposite to the transparent organic light emitting display device are visible via the transparent window. The light transmittivity of the transparent organic light emitting display device is proportional to the area of the transparent window. Generally, higher transmittivity means the objects or images located opposite to the transparent organic light emitting display device are more clearly visible. However, in the conventional transparent organic light emitting display device, increasing the area of the transparent window is difficult because of the surrounding structures (e.g., wires or electrodes, insulating layers, etc) positioned adjacent to the transparent window.